Lenta traición
by GinebellaDark
Summary: ¿por que una inocente niña traiciona a los suyos? ¿que motivos puede tener?nuevo capitulo 10¿quienes son realmente los fundadores de howart?cual es el secreto de ginny?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que os guste, es corto pero es debido a que es la introduccin. Esta es mi pareja favorita en el prximo capitulo pondr los nombres aunque supongo que lo adivinareis,**

LENTA TRAICION

_Introduccion:_

Todo empezo en su 5ｺ curso en la escuela de Magia y Hechicera de Howard. Probablemente a todos a los que traiciono lamentan no haberse dado cuenta ese año de lo sucedido, pero y Ella ¿lo lamenta¿Piensa que se equivoco al iniciar aquello? La respuesta es no. Y tal vez eso sea lo peor de su traicion. Ella pudo decir que fue una pobre nia inocente que fue engaado por un ser malvado, cuando todo sali a la luz .Pero no lo hizo ｿPor qu? ｿPor que no lo hizo? Ya lo haba hecho en su primer año en Howard. La respuesta es que esta vez no la utilizaron. El, esa persona tan odiada en su familia se quedo a su lado, cuidandola para siempre. Puede que esa sea la razon por la que se sienta orgullosa de haber seguido ese camino, no lamente haber traicionado por lo que su exfamilia y examigos luchaban.

Ahora sonrie cada vez que el le dice, a Ella cuando la ve recodando

Caminante, son tus huellas

El camino, y nada más;

Caminante, no hay camino

Se hace camino al andar.

Al andar se hace camino,

Y al volver la vista atrás

se ve la senda que nunca

se ha de volver a pisar.

Caminante no hay camino

Sino lo que pisas al andar.

Y sonrie porque sabe que el lleva toda la razon.

En su quinto ao empez a salir con Harry Potter, ella penso que era lo que estaba buscando. Ademas a todo El mundo le parecio bien a todos los Weasley, Hermione, su amiga Luna. Y secretamente pensaba que la dejaran de tratar como a una niña pequeña. Error, las cosas fueron a peor.

En el ED le empezaron a mandar las cosas menos importantes y peligrosas, y siguieron ocultando todo y segun ellos era debido a que no la querian poner en peligro ya que al ser novia de Harry podian tratar de secuestrarla o/y hacerle daño.

Se puso echa una furia y se largo pensando:

"¿no luche valiente en el ministerio, les demostrare a todos que no soy ningn bebe para que me protejan"

Acababa de dar el primer paso de su traicion.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1:

Se acercaba el fin de febrero y Ginny estaba decidida a demostrar que todos estaban equivocados al tratarla de esa forma, ya no aguantaba mas. Ese mes por ejemplo haban practicado en el ED los duelos y un dia salio disparada y se hizo algo de daño. Aunque no fue la unica que tuvo algun percance con la practica Harry no la dejo participar en lo que quedaba de mes y encima muchos se pusieron de su parte estaba cansada de que la tratarn como un ser fragil, la verdad es que su fisico tenia gran parte de culpa.

(Ginny, en esa poca, era una muchacha de estatura mediana tirando a baja, cuerpo delgado donde las curvas ya se podan visualizar y una piel blanca. Pelo pelirrojo como todo los weasley aunque el de Ginny era distinto su pelo rojo cada año se le oscureca acercndose al color rojo sangre, ojos marrones, y en la cara pecas iban desapareciendo poco a poco, lo que no cambiaba era su cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Y es que Ginny tena aspecto de sumisa e incapaz de hacer algo malvado

Cosa que ella odiaba hasta que, gracias a el, descubrio todas las ventajas que aquello poda tener.)

Y pensando como poda demostrar lo que valia se choco con alguien en el pasillo.

Maldiciendo Ginny levanto la cabeza y descubri a un chico alto, piel palida, un cuerpo bien formado con unos ojos, a los que Ginny a pesar de quien era no poda evitar le fascinaran, de color gris con un brillo,que Ginny siempre vea cuando el la miraba. Era Draco Malfoy y ninguno de los dos sabia cuales serian las consecuencias de ese encuentro.

Vaya, Vaya mira quien tenemos aqu –dijo Malfoy con su habitual arrastre de palabras, mirndola directamente a los ojos- ｿDnde has dejado al cara-rajada de tu noviecito?

¿Por que no dejas en paz a Harry?- contesto Ginny incapaz de apartar los ojos de el- ¿no sera que le tienes envidia?

Malfoy la acorralo contra la pared y acercando su boca al oido de Ginny le susurro haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera:

YO jamas he tenido envidia del cara-rajada hasta que se echo novia

Dicho y hecho se fue dejando Ginny con el corazon a100 por hora.

La semana siguiente Ginny intento olvidarse de Malfoy para pensar en un plan para demostrar que no era una niña, pero no poda olvidar a Malfoy y sus ojos grises y cuando iba al comedor no poda evitar mirarle y para sorpresa de Ginny el muchas veces la miraba haciendo que esta se sonrojase. Entre miradas con Malfoy e intentando encontrar un plan se le ocurrio un idea que cambiaria su vida.

---------------------------PENSAMIENTO D GINNY----------------------------------------

**( ginny)** Que bien hoy han puesto mi comida favorita, y tambien hoy me cruzado con la mirada de Malfoy que ojos…uf…

(**conciencia** )basta tu no tienes que ver a malfoy asi a demas tienes a Harry

**G**: si pero harry no tiene esos ojos….y me trata como a una niña pequeña

**Conc:** crees que Malfoy te tratara distinto es hijo de mortifagos

**G:** eso es! me hare amiga de Malfoy y le sacar informacin que idea soy un genio

**Conc: **No tienes remedio te pasara como con Tom

**G**: NO, no me pasar ya no soy una ingenua, ya no soy aquella inocente niña de 11 años

**Conc:** Pero te sientes igual de sola y de incomprendida

G: Esta vez no ser igual eso espero

---------------------------------fi pensamientos-------------------------------------------------

Decidida a acercarse a Malfoy intento encontrar el momento pero no sabia ¿a demas que le iba a decir? Al final fue el propio Malfoy quien le dio el momento.

Ginny volva de visitar a Hangrid cuando:

ｿ volviste a perder a tu noviecito? era Malfoy

-yo no soy la sombra de Harry no tengo que estar con el las 24 horas del dia- dijo Ginny pensando el siempre tiene mejores cosas que hacer el idiota-no todas somos como Parkinson

Jaja, eso esta claro-mirndola de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa

Sabes no se por que te llevas tan mal con Harry y sus amigos-dijo Ginny roja por las miradas de Malfoy

Eso esta claro

ｿAsi?

No me junto con perdedores

Harry suele ganar en el quiddich, torneo de los tres magos…-dijo Ginny sin entenderle

No, no me refiero a otra cosa

ｿCual?- pregunto muerta de curiosidad

Ya lo veras puede incluso que antes te lo cuente- mirando a Ginny haciendo que le diera un escalofrio

Ginny no podia imaginar que todo lo que Draco dijo en esa conversacion se hara realidad y menos que ella le ayudaria a ello.

Sabes tu y yo no tenemos porque llevar tan mal si no quieres claro-eso si que no se lo esperaba Ginny

S… si claro Malf..

Draco. Me llamo Draco- dijo con una sonrisa encatadora

Pero a Ginny algo no le cuadraba.

ｿPorque quires llevarte bien con alguien como yo? Weasley, pobre, tr…

veo que no se te escapa nada. Cierto que que tienes algunos defectos pero todo tiene arreglo.

Y como vas hacerlo eh

ya lo veras

Ginny ya no sabia que pensar ｿQue tramaria Malfoy?

ｿComo te llamas?-dijo sacandola de sus pensamientos

que?

Tu nombre

Ginny

No el real

Es que..

ｿQu pasa?

No me gusta

Por que no?

Suena mal

ｿhaber dilo?

Ginebra

Entero

Uf…Ginevra Molly Weasley. ｿahora tu?

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Asi que Ginebra – al decirlo Ginny penso que no sonaba tan mal incluso le gustaba.

A partir de ahora te llamar Ginebra, Ginny suena a niños chicos y tu no lo eres.

El corazon de Ginny empezo a latir con fuerza y le le ofrecio a Draco una de sus mejores sonrisas

Tienes razon Ginebra suena mejor, supongo que esto es un secreto

Por supuesto esto a nadie, Ginebra

A nadie,Draco

Acaba de empezar su traicion

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. aqui va el primer capitulo. Por favor dejen reviews con sus opiniones. por cierto el poema de la intrduccion era de Antonio Machado excepto la ultima frase que me la invente**

-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2:

Corría y corría no quería parar no sabia a donde iba, solo queria corre escapar no sabia realmente de quien, ni de que, no sabia, hace tiempo no sabia nada, solo que no queria seguir asi y corria. No queria parar, solo escapar, salir, huir, no volver. Corria, que hacer, solo correr.

Temia parar. Si paraba volveria a la realidad, a la dolorosa realidad. Para que parar entonces estaba harta, por eso solo queria correr, para no pensar, para no volver a la realidar y poder olvidarse de su soledad. ¡Que sola se sentia! Nadie creia en ella, nadie. Todos creian que era insignificante, una niña incapaz de ser alguien por si misma.

Rabia, mucha rabia y odio hacia todos, solamente habia oscuridad en ella, no veia la luz, no tenia luz.

Corria ciega, ciega de su soledad, de su rabia, de su tristeza acumulada en años.

Nadie la queria realmente, nadie la queria por lo que era .O por lo menos eso pensaba

Corria, no parecia tener fin el camino, ¿pero que camino estaba siguiendo? Era el correcto?

Era de Griffindor como toda su familia, estaba en el ED, sus amigos eran los buenos, era buena alumna, y de mayor seria de la orden del fénix (si la dejaban). ¿Ese era su camino? No sabia, no la habian dejado escoger, no la habian dejado ser ella.

Supongo que eso suele ocurrir -pensaba- cuando eres la pequeña de 7 hermanos y encima todos varones. Te tienen protegida, no esperan que hagas cosas importantes, simplemente eres la pequeña.

Y asi la ven los suyos como la pequeña de los weasley, por mucho que intentara que la viesen de otra forma, nadie la iba a dejar de ver como la pequeña y dulce Ginny Weasley.

Corria, no era tanto lo que queria, y si era la pequeña ¿por que no se preocupaban por ella? Nadie se preocupo cuando en primero Tom le estaba robando la energia y tenia 4 hermanos mayores en Howard. ¡Cuatro! Ni uno se dio cuenta.

Nadie. Ni tampoco se preocuparon en preguntarle como se sintio, ni que paso en la camara de los secretos. Por eso no pudo contar su secreto, un secreto que guardaba desde que salio de la camara.

Un secreto que haria que todos lamentaran no haberse dado cuenta antes de el. Ahora se alegra de no haberlo contado y sonrie por que sabe que lo que ellos lamentan es haber pedido por culpa de secreto.

Y sonrie porque a pesar de los años no se han dado cuenta que perdieron no por su secreto, sino por todo lo que sintio por su culpa (la de los "buenos"). Y por eso esta segura que hizo lo correcto y no lamenta su traición.

Fue ese año cuando decidio cambiar, demostrar que no era una niña tonta y pequeña. Pero todo fue en vano.

Para nadie seria lo mas importante: sus padres por tener muchos hijos, su novio tenia otras cosas "mas importantes" en que pensar, su amiga Luna habia conocido (gracias a ella) mas personas. Estaba sola o lo peor de todo se sentia muy sola necesitaba a alguien que se preocupara solo por ella, que ella fuera lo mas importante.

Y corria en su oscuridad, intentando poder huir de todo y de todos…

PLOF

Ginny cayo al suelo y empezo a llorar, y no por el golpe, no lloraba desde que desperto casi de la muerte en la camara de los secretos. Y de pronto desde su oscuridad vio unos ojos grises que iluminaban su oscuridad. Paro de llorar, ya no habia marcha atras y Ginny no aueria que la hubiera porque habia encontrado la luz, su LUZ.

Ginny bajo la vista dispuesta a irse, volvia a ver la oscuridad, el no iba a ser distinto a pesar de que habian hablado como amigos después de aquel encuentro y Ginny le habia hablado un poco de cómo se encontraba.

Pero Draco hizo algo inesperado, cogio la barbilla de Ginny y suavemente la levanto para poder mirarla a los ojos iluminandola con sus ojos

Sabes alguien como tu nunca deberia bajar la mirada-dijo draco

¿Yo? ¿Alguien tan insignificante?- consiguió articular Ginny

Nunca he visto a alguien tan equivocado como tu Ginevra – dandole una sonrisa

Ellos no creen en mi.

Ya te dije que ellos son unos perdedores y encima unos ignorantes que no saben valorarte.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Por que es verdad, tu estas por encima de ellos, dejame demostrartelo

¿y ese interes por mi?

Te he visto, tu no eres como ellos.

Me ayudaras a encontrar el camino

Alguien dijo una vez:

Caminante, son tus huellas

El camino, y nada más;

Caminante, no hay camino

Se hace camino al andar.

Al andar se hace camino,

Y al volver la vista atrás

se ve la senda que nunca

se ha de volver a pisar.

Caminante no hay camino

Sino lo que pisas al andar.

Me ayudaras a recorrerlo.

Sabia que lo entenderias- dijo con una sonrisa,pero enseguida se pone serio- Sera duro y habra dolor y mucha gente saldra dañada.

Estoy dispuesta alo que sea para dejar esto, ya no quiero ser Ginny Weasley ¿me ayudaras? ¿lo prometes?

Te lo prometo, ya te dije que corregiria esos defectillos

Ambos seriaron, mientras que se acercaban mas y mas hasta rozar sus labios para darse un largo beso, un beso muy especial para ambos. Un beso con el que sellaban una promesa y empezaban algo mas. Un beso con el que Ginny sabia que traicionaria a Harry (por ser su novio) durante mucho tiempo y empezaba una mucho mas larga y menos placentera.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.**

**Se que este capitulo es un poco rollo pero es imporante saber como se sentia Ginny y que tenia Draco que ver en todo esto, prometo que los siguientes seran mas interesantes,**

**No se si habeis entendido el poema, se supone que tu futuro es como tu quieres y no como te dijan que debe ser**

**Muchas gracias por lo reviews no sabia que tambien salian en mi correo, me gustaria actualizar mas rapido pero no se escribir por ordenador y lo hago muy lento.**

**Espero sus opiniones.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny estaba cerca del lago acababa de estar con Draco Malfoy el rival de su novio, hermano y amiga Hermione, vamos el trío dorado como los llamaba Draco para resumir. Habían pasado meses desde su primer encuentro, 6 meses para ser exactos y en esos meses habian pasado muchas cosas:

Se había peleado con el trío dorado…uf ni se sabe el numero de veces, siempre por lo mismo

Había echo una peligrosa amistad con Draco Malfoy para intentar sacarle información y resulta de que se había echo su confidente y algo mas… vamos que Harry se parece al abuelo de bambi. Estaba traicionando a Harry con su peor enemigo

Se había alegado de Harry (obvias razones) y de sus amigos pero estos no le daban mucha importancia porque estaban ocupados con el ED y Lord Voldemort

Habia echo los TIMOS con la ayuda de Draco que le enseño un montón de cosas nuevas (Ginny no quiso averiguar donde las habia aprendido). Draco era un profesor muy exigente y gracias a el los TIMOS fueron facilisimos.

Llegando al castillo

GINNY-era luna

Hola Luna ¿de donde vienes?

De dar un paseo ¿y tu?

Sola que sospechoso- intentando evitar responder

Luna se puso roja como un tomate

Bueno he ido con Neville

¿Neville? Últimamente estas mucho con el

no… -

jaja ¿estais saliendo?

Me lo acaba de pedir

Vaya enhorabuena, todo el mundo con pareja

Si tu y harry, ron/hermione, parvati…oye y tu ¿conquien has ido? ¿y Harry?

Eh…en el servicio – " uf últimamente digo muchas mentiras se me sta pegando de Draco"

Te veo en la cena adios Luna- ginny se marcho antes que luna pudiera decir algo

---------------------Pensamiento Ginny------------------------------------------

Todo el mundo con su pareja menos yo y lo peor de todo que no quiero estar con el

**Conciencia: **claro prefieres estar con Draco que no es nada tuyo

**Ginny:** Draco es mucho mejor que harry

**Con:** te dije que te enredaría como Tom

**G:** el no es como Tom ni como harry incluso creo que le contare mi secreto

**Con:** yo esperaría más por si acaso.

**G:** creo que tienes razón

**Con: **aleluya

**G.** pero dejare a Harry

**Con:** que! Pero si Draco no te lo ha pedido.

**G:** ya pero se pone celoso cada vez que estoy con el mira a Harry con una cara…

**Con:** por lo menos espera que pase el verano total queda una semana para que acabe el curso.

**G:** cierto, además seguro que se pasan todo el verano preguntándome por que lo he dejado, que si pobre Harry…puaf no lo aguanto y seguro mi madre se pone de su parte, que si Harry es un buen chico, blabla…con lo idiota que es ese cara-rajada, no ginny es peligroso… imbecil, y besa fatal comparado con Draco, jajaja y es un patoso con las tias no me extraña que Cho se fuera con otro. Yo también lo he hecho.

**Con:** tu no te has ido con otro tu le traicionas con Draco y no solo a el si no a tu familia.

**G: **yo no tengo la culpa de que el padre de Draco y el miose lleven a muerte y lo de Harry es CUERNOS y a toda regla. Jajajaja.

------------------------ fin pensamiento---------------------------------------------

--------------------------FLASH BANG(o como se escriba) ----------------------

Ginny y Draco habían quedado por la noche, en la torre de astronomía. Ginny ese día habia echo el último de sus exámenes de TIMOS y habian quedado para que Ginny le "contara" a Draco como la había ido (draco le ayudo a prepararse).

Todavía no se como no me ha pillado Flich –Ginny acababa de llegar

Porque has aprendido del mejor- dijo Draco con su habitual arrastre de palabras y arrogancia

Jaja ¿tu el mejor desde cuando?- replico Ginny con una sonrisa

Eso te lo demuestro cuando quieras- acercándose a Ginny peligrosamente.

Ginny encantada se dejo dar un apasionado beso.

Bueno no se... soy una profesora muy exigente.

Te estas vengado por los entrenamientos para los TIMOS.

La verdad es que me han salido a pedir de boca

Si es que soy el mejor, creo que merezco una recompensa por ser tan buen profesor, ¿no te parece?

Te encantara.

Y se estuvieron dando besos con pasión y la vez con algo mas que ninguno sabia lo que era (que sera?) .Llevaban un buen rato cundo Ginny paro, se acercó a Draco y le quito el boton de forma muy sugerente:

¿estas segura?- le susurro Draco al oído rozando su boca con el oído de Ginny- no tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres

quiero hacerlo contigo y esta noche- dijo con voz agitada por el momento

bien pero aquí no.

Cogió a Ginny de la mano y se la llevo a una habitación que Ginny no conocía. La habitación era grande con una enorme camacon una gran serpiente en el cabecero y las iniciales S.S con serpientes formando las letras.

¿Dónde estamos? ¿esta no es la sala de los menesteres? –dijo Ginny

no esto son los aposentos del fundador de mi casa

¿como sabes de su existencia? ¿quien te lo ha dicho?

El señor oscuro no solo descubrió la cámara de los secretos sino las estancias de Salazar Slithering. Solo las conoce el, mi padre que es quien me lo ha dicho, creo que mi madre, y mi tía Bellatrix, ni siquiera el marido de mi tia.

Vamos los mas allegados a quien-tu.sabes-dijo con cierto temor no Había vuelto a pensar en que la familia de Draco apoyaba al señor oscuro

Si, se puede decir eso

¿Y tú? ¿Eres allegado a el? ¿eres mortifago? – Ginny temía la respuesta, una cosa es traicionar a su novio y a su familia estando con Draco y otra aliarse a el, a Tom

No soy mortifago, no aun

Pero lo serás verdad

Mira Ginebra te dije que te ayudaría a recorrer tu camino y lo haré. Quiero que elijas por ti y no te voy a obligar a hacer algo si no quieres. No voy a intentar hacerte mortifaga, ni nada por el estilo. No hagas tu lo contrario conmigo

Entonces ¿por que me has enseñado estas habitaciones?

Se que no vas a decir nada y mejor que la torre de astronomía es ¿no?- poniendo cara de angelito

Tienes razón- dijo sonriendo y acercándose a Draco- sera mejor que celebremos …

Lo bueno que soy?

Agg eres un egocéntrico arrogante

Ya pero te gusto mucho y llevo razon

¿Asi? Demuestralo

no lo dudes

Terminaron la conversación con un largo beso, ambos se acercaron a la inmensa cama abrazados sin dejarse de abrazar para pasar la mejor noche de lo que llevaban de vida (las tendran parecidas jajaja que dos).Para ambos era la primera vez pero demostraron que no tenían nada que envidiar de los experimentados

---------------------fin flash------------------------------------------------------------

Una semana después:

bueno creo que ya no nos volveremos haber hasta septiembre- dijo Ginny con una visible tristeza

ey no te pongas asi siempre nos podemos hacer una escapadita de nuestras casa

jajaja tu siempre pensado en ir contra las reglas

soy digno miembro de mi casa- con una fingida arrogancia y soberbia excesiva sabiendo que Ginny se reiría de ello

jajaja eres incorregible jajaja

ehh no te rías de mi- haciéndose el ofendido

estoy desando hacer esas escapaditas- a la vez que se daban el beso de despedida.

Te escribiere yo primero- dijo Draco- solo pondre D tu pon Ginebra

Ok – se volvieron a besar( que empalagosos!)

Una vez despedidos ambos fueron a sus respectivos compartimentos y se miraron de refilón a la salida de la estacion.

Ginny estaba muy feliz aunque le daba vueltas a la conversación que tuvo con Draco su primera vez. ¿Estaba dispuesta a ser amante de un mortifago? Ginny se imaginaba que Draco ya habria planeado algo conociendole como habia llegado a conocerle, no sabia como seria al futuro pero algo le decia que no iba as ser fácil (era draco recuerden el capitulo anterior).

Pero pasara lo que pasara iba disfrutar del presente.

Ay no tenia ni idea cual era el plan de su amante y mucho menos lo que ella cambiaria y seria mucho mas que la amante de un mortifago (sin que draco tuviera algo que ver…, bueno puede que un poquito)

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.**

**Crei que no lo acabaría nunca podaría a ver seguido con otras 5 pag pero no quiero ser pesada, el fic dura hasta mucho después de howard. Aquí se ve un cambio en Ginny, esta mas segura, se nota la influencia de Daco pero todavía tiene que cambiar mucho mas. El cambio de Ginny es completamente voluntario Draco quiere que cambie pero no obligándola ni presionándola o mentiendole ideas en la cabeza (no vaya acabar como el cobarde de colagusano que cambio de bando por cobardia) por eso la traición es lenta, no se puede cambiar de la noche al mañana, sobre todo cuando te han criado de una forma. Y Draco sabe todo esto (chico listo) Mas adelante sabremos que siente y piensa aunque la protagonista es Ginebra **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews ya saben espero sus opiniones.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4:

1 de septiembre hay un gran revuelo en el anden ¾ de la estación king´s Cross. Una hermosa pelirroja busca con disimulo a un chico de ojos grises. Decepcionada por no encontrarlo baja la cabeza. Esta preocupada hace dos semanas que no sabe nada de el, desde que su padre se fugó junto con todos los mortigfagos de Azkaban, sabe de buena fuente, que registraron su casa, bueno su mansión, la mansión Malfoy. Nunca habia estado pero Draco le habia hablado mucho de ella y le habia prometido que mas adelante le llevaria a conocer la mansión. Ginny dudaba de eso sabia que no seria bien recibida, si era sangre limpia pero su familia era una traidora de su sangre.

Ginny vamos tenemos que coger un vagón-era Ron, Ginny se vuelve para recoger su baúl.

Adiós mama.

Adios pequeña, cuidate y no seas rebelde, haz caso…

Si si al maravilloso trio Dorado- dice enojada era increíble había aprobado todos los TIMOS de notable para arriba con un montón de sobresalientes, la habian hecho prefecta, habia cambiado durante el verano fisicamente: era mas alta, su cuerpo era de modelo, apenas tenia pecas y su pelo rojo era completamente rojo sangre un color rarisimo incluso en su familia. ademas Ginny no era solo hermosa (que lo era) sino atractiva, cosa que muy pocas podian presumir.

Ginny! Hablas como Malfoy y sus amigos-""vaya por Dios, la que faltaba la sabelotodo de Hermione. Ahora que la han hecho Premio Anual mas insoportable y mandona que nunca""

Sabes Hermione tienes razón- sentencio Ginny subiendose al tren, sin despedirse de su madre con un beso

Una vez que el tren se pone en marcha…

Ginny me parece muy mal como te has portado con mama, ella solo quie…

LO SE! Solo quiere protegerme, bla bla- se burlo Ginny

O vamos Ginny- era Harry su todavía novio carnudo.

Me aburris siempre con lo mismo me voy hacer la ronda de prefectos

Espera Ginny vamos cont…

PUM

Ginny ya habia huido dando un poratazo cortando a Hermione.

------------------pensamiento Ginny--------------------------

Que pesados no los soporto y encima donde esta Draco. Le habra pasado algo tendra algo que ver con el señor oscur…

-----------------fin-----------------------

De repente alguien la cogio de brazo y la metio en un compartimiento vacio estaba dispuesta agritar cuando…

Sussssssssss, soy yo-era una voz que arrastraba las palabras

¡DRACO!- grito Ginny loca de contenta tirandose encima- ¿donde estabas¿Qué te a pasado¿Por qué no me has escrito¿tiene que ver tu padre en esto¿o es el señor oscuro? Di di porfa contesta ¿Qué…

para para, respira¿Qué crees que soy? no puedo contestar a esa velocidad

cierto perdona pero estaba preocupada, registraron tu casa ¿no?

Si pero no encontraron absolutamente nada los Malfoy sabemos guardar bien nuestras cosas

Y?

Mi padre esta con el Señor Oscuro y con el resto de los fugados en un sitio seguro y no te escrito por que podia ser muy peligro menos mal que tu no escribiste

Me dieron ganas pero como me dijiste en tu ultima carta que no te escribiera bajo ningun concepto ¿sabias los planes de la fuga?

Si, bueno es mi padre y los planes del señor no son ningun secreto para los de mi familia. Ya lo sabes

Ginny callaba se daba cuenta con esas palabrasde con quien se estaba juntando o peor enamorando: era Draco Malfoy, un; Malfoy-Black, unas familias adineradas, sangres limpias, orgullosas, practicantes de las artes oscuras. Aliados del señor oscuro, un ser cruel, asesino, que odia a las sangres sucias y muggles, que le engaño en su 1º año y casi la mata y culpable de que tenga un secreto que horrorizaría a todos los que no practican o les gustan las artes oscuras. Pero lo peor de todo es que estaba empezando a pensar seriamente aliarse con Malfoy en todos los sentidos.

Ginebra se lo que estas pensando.

No, no lo sabes.

Si, se legemencia de echo la domino muy bien casi tanto como la oclumacia.

Que!

Bueno es algo que aprendí casi al misma vez que hablar, en mi ambiente eso es algo vital, sobre todo para los que tienen tratos directos con el señor oscuro.

Y claro tu los tienes- dice mientras retrocede

O vamos Ginebra que quieres que te diga yo no soy mortifago pero mi padre , mi tios , mis primos si.

Que primos? Tu unica prima es Tonk y ella es de la orden, su padre es un sangre sucia y su madre una traidoraa susangre y ahora esta embarazada de Snape otro traidor

No sabes lo que dices

NO?'- Ginny se habia alterado-A MI ME PARECE QUE SI, LO QUE NO SE ES LO QUE HAGO CONTIGO, ESCUCHANDO COSAS QUE NUNCA DEBERIA HABER ESCUCHADO, CADA DIA DESDE QUE ME LLAMASTE GINEVRA ME ALEJO MAS DE LOS MIOS Y ESTOY MAS CERCA DE TI Y DE LOS TUYOS. CADA COSA QUE ME CALLO DE TODO LO QUE ME DICES ME HACE TU COMPLICE, Y CADA VEZ QUE TE ESCRIBO, TE BESO, TE ABRAZO O ME ACUESTO CONTIGO ME HACE UNA TRAIDORA.

Ginny calla para coger aire y susurra:

Si los mios se enterasen de esto seria una traidora para ellos y para los tuyos soy una traidora también. Haga lo que haga solo soy una cosa una traidora.

Te vuelves a equivocar querida- dice Draco con una voz tranquilizadora acercandose a ella- tienes razon con respecto a lo de tu familia, pero te aseguro que de la mia no tienes ni la mas remota idea y no es cierto que hagas lo que hagas seras una traidora. No te preocupes por ello pasara lo que tu quieras que pase, recuerdalo yo no te obligo a que apoyes al señor oscuro ni nada por el estilo, de echo yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas.

¿A no¿por que? Ni se te ocurra jugar conmigo- dice Ginny con voz retadora.

Ay pero que genio quien me manda fijarme en ti- intentando dejar discutir

Bueno si prefieres a Pansy-con voz burlona, habia conseguido relajarse

Jajaja ya te volviste chistosa vayas cambios de humor

Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien son muchas cosas, he pasado todo el verano con el insoportable trio Dorado y con Harry todo el dia detrás mia

Mmmmmm- era Draco algo celoso- ese cara-rajada es idiota

Le he pedido un tiempo en nuestra relacion

¿Asi?-empezaba a ineresarle la conversación sobre harry- Como se lo tomo.

Mal, pero dijo que lo entendía

¿Ya no son novios?

Si

¿Cómo?

Se supone que somos novios pero sin hacer nada.

Jajajaja, vaya idota ese cara-rajada, me gusta el plan.

En serio? Eso esta bien porque te queria pedir lo mismo

¿Qué?- ya no le gustaba

Necesito pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, necesito tiempo esto no es facil para mi

Ya te lo adverti

Si yo se, pero necesito tiempo para pensar y aclararme-le rogo Ginny no queria perder a Draco- sin presiones ni emociones por medio por favor, sin ti, sin el maldito trio de las narices, sin mi familia, ni la orden, ni…

Vale pero no pongas esa cara, te entiendo la verdad es que ya me lo esperaba has tardado. Pero sin tanta gente vas aparecer una marginada de la vida

Casi casi pero espero hacerlo pronto no podria estar mucho tiempo sin hablarte

Hombre desde luego mis oidos me lo agradeceran, auch-ginny le acababa de golpear

Tomatelo en serio no te acerques a mi hasta que yo lo haga

Eso me suena copiona

Aprendo rapido

Es que soy el mejor.

Agggggg

¿Oye habra una despedida decente no?

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreir y decir:

Eso ni se pregunta.

Ginny estaba en su dormitoro recondando lo último que sucedió en el compartimiento con una sonrisa

-------------------pensamiento--------------------

Tengo que dejar de recordar menos mal que tengo por lo menos unas semanas para aclararme y relajarme. Sobre todo relajarme y pensar en que hacer con todo…

----------------------------zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ginny cayo profundamente dormida agotada por todo lo sucedido, mientras soñaba a saber con que, tenia su mano en su cuello, apretando un hermoso colgante de oro blanco c( ya hablare mas delante de el), era el regalo de Draco por su cumpleaños (fue en el verano) .

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.**

**Siento la tardanza, tenia este capitulo terminado hace tiempo pero he tenido un monton de problemas con el ordenador. ****Mas adelante hablare del colgante y lo que pasa con el señor oscuro. Tambien de Snape&Tonk (os aseguro que esta lejos de lo que creis).**

**Bueno ya saben dejen sus opiniones**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5:

Hallowing se acercaba, solo faltaban 5 dias, Ginny Weasley iba distraida charlando animadamente con su amiga Luna sobre la cena de Hallowing, ambas estaban muy animadas por que iban a ir con los chicos que les tenían las hormonas revueltas:

Que cerca esta la cena y todavía no se que ponerme-Ginny estaba nerviosa por ello.

Yo si me lo compre en Hosmeage en nuestra ultima visita. ¿no encontraste nada?- pregunto Luna extrañada.

Si –dijo con pena- encontre uno que parecia echo a mi medida, era el perfecto, pero era muy caro. Odio ser pobre, es una mierda te aseguro que cuando acabe Hodward no seré tan idiota como mis padres en cuestiones de dinero.

Si tu padre no avanza en el ministerio es porque es una persona honrada que defiende a los muggles, apoya a Dumbledore y sabes que Funge no traga a Dumbledore. Y para colmo…

Es un traidor de la sangre

¿PERO QUE DIABLOS DICES? Me referia a su enemistad con Malfoy

Si pero lo otro es lo que mas a influido

Estas loca no te entiendo

Si mira- dijo mirandola directamente a la cara-si mi padre no defendiera tanto a los malditos muggles y los sangre sucias, no seriamos pobres y habriamos prosperado.

Hablas como Percy- Luna alucinaba no esperaba eso de Ginny.

Pues creo que el tiene razón

¿COMO?

Si porque los defiende tanto el y mama son sangre limpia, nunca han hablado con muggles excepto los tios de Harry y ellos son unos imbeciles y nadie de la familia o cercano es sangre sucia.

Bueno Hermione- Luna estaba con la boca abierta

Ba Hermoine no tiene nada que ver solo la conocen de 5 años y de las vacaciones.

Prefieres que sean unos mortifagos.

¿Es que no me has entendido nada?

Pues no y me encantaria que me lo explicaras

No se trata de que no piensen asi, como dijo Sirius una vez no todo el mundo es mortifago o de la orden. En el ministerio a mucha gente le da igual la sangre de cada uno y no se menten en los problemas de papà y tienen un mejor puesto y sueldo.

¿desde cuando piensas asi¿Es que tu no quieres ser de la orden?

No ya no-ginny se sorprendió diciendo eso- no me valoran las cosas no han cambiado nada ¿no lo ves? Los jefes serán los mismos que en el ED, harry, Hermione y Ron, y ellos no nos valoran, se creen los mejores por haberle ganado algunas veces a el, y solo ganaron porque estaba muy débil, sin cuerpo, casi sin vida, posiblemente sin magia.Por culpa de su prepotencia Sirius murio.

Sirius murió por culpa de esa mortifaga.

No seas idiota la culpa fue de la altaneria de Harry y sus ganas de ir salvando por ahí como si fuera el heroe del mundo.

Harry no es así

¿a no? Se cree con ese derecho porque es huérfano

¿como puedes decir eso?

Porque es la verdad, lo de Neville es peor y no se va haciendo el heroe por ahí. Neville ve en vacaciones a sus padres locos que no reconocen a nadie y vive sin ellos desde la misma edad que Harry.

Ya pero...

Tu tambien eres huerfana de madre, la viste morir y no te crees con derecho a todo.

Quizas algo de razon tienes, pero cuando pasemos a la orden con Dumbledore cambiara las cosas

Jajaja- Ginny no pudo repimir la carcajada- ¡que ingenua! Dumbledore solo le importa harry los demas no le somos indispensable solo unos simples peones si nosotros caemos no pasa nada pero si harry cae perdemos. Pues no estoy de acuerdo.

Ginny no se, no pareces hablando asi de nuestro bando- se callo por un momento- creo que estas alterada por que no has hecho las paces con harry y Cho ha intentado ir con el.

Una luz invadio ha Ginny, de repente todo estaba claro ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Sabes Luna creo que tienes razon

Ves- dijo con una sonrisa olvidadlo pensando que era un arrebato de celos- habla con el

Lo hare desde luego.

Adios Ginny

Adios Luna me has ayudado mucho.

Ginny corria, corria ya sabia que queria hacer, estaba decidida, iria a buscarle para hablar con el, no habria marcha atrás pero no le importaba por una vez en su vida estaba segura que camino iba a escoger.

**¿Qué escogera¿Se arrepentirá, cambiara de idea para escoger al otro bando (y el otro chico)¿O se mantendrá firme en su decisión?**

**Sus opiniones espero**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6:

Un chico de unos 17 años, guapo, cabellos rubio platino, con unos hermosos ojos grises, estaba en una gran sala típica de los castillos encantados.

La gran sala era una enorme biblioteca con toda clase de libros. Se podia encontrar de libros con hechizos e historias de la magia mas oscura y antigua hasta el mas simple libro de un muggle. Hacia la izquierda de la entrada de la habitación habia una puerta camuflada con la pared.

El joven rubio cogió un montón de libros, abrió la puerta/pared y entro en una habitación no tan grande como la biblioteca pero de igual manera grande. Esta habitación tenía toda clase cosas para poder entrenar, a su lado donde iban los del ED era cosa de risas. El joven puso los libros encima de una gran mesa (todo allí era grande) cogió uno se puso estudiarlo mas tarde pondría en practica lo leído.

Mientras una hermosa pelirroja del color rojo oscuro como la sangre hablaba con el famoso Harry Potter:

Ehh harry espera quiero hablar contigo-harry se dio la vuelta

¡Ginny! – dijo con una sonrisa-¿te ocurre algo?

Oh no veras, ¿te acuerdas que te pedí tiempo?

Si claro ¿te aclaraste?

Acabo de hablar con Luna sobre esto y me enterado que Cho Chang ha tratado de …buenos ya sabes

oh no ha pasado nada te lo aseguro-se apresuro a decir Harry-

lo se, pero me he dado cuenta que he sido una egoísta que yo necesite aclararme no significa que no puedas estar con otras chicas.

Pero yo no quiero estar con otras ginny y tu lo sabes

He estado pensando y ceo que mejor solo seamos amigos, por lo menos mientras estemos en el colegio. Son muchas cosas- ""si tu supieras""- penso ginny- el ED, tu con los EXTASIS, los entrenamientos de quiddich…

La próxima guerra, si te entiendo creo que el egoísta he sido yo- dijo con tristeza-no es justo que te haga pasar por esto, ¿amigos?

Amigos- Harry sonrio creo que es lo mejor

También podemos estar con otras personas

¿tu quieres estar con otro?- temiendo la respuesta

uy que va no te digo esto para estar con otros

Harry volvió a sonreír

Entonces amigos- y se marcho

Ginny hizo como que se iba a la biblioteca pero se fue en busca de Malfoy.

------------------------pensamiento-------------------------------

**Ginny:** _¿Dónde estara? No lo encuentro. Cómo este en su sala común no puedo hablar con el y necesito hacerlo hoy._

**Conciencia:** _¿que pasa es que temes cambiar de idea?_

_**G: **callate, esto es muy importante no se como se lo va a tomar_

**Con:** _¿miedo? No te veo muy segura de lo que vas hacer._

_**G:** no, no pienso cambiar de idea. _

**Conc:** _¿sabes lo que quieres?_

**G: **_no pero se lo que no quiero ser. ¿Dónde diantres estara?_

**Con.** _Estas loca te vas arriesgar no sabes que pasara._

**G:** _espero que todo vaya bien, por mi bien_- ginny paro esto era muy peligroso habia millones de posibilidades contra una de que saliera mal, respiro hondo

_Vamos piensa Ginny donde estara todo saldra bien._, _ya se que tonta como no se me ha ocurrido antes._

-----------------------------fin------------------------------------------------

A Ginny le parecio que se habia recorrido Hodward unas 3 veces hasta encontrar la entrada a las estancias de Salazar Slithering.

""¿Ahora que?""-penso ginny- no se entrar como no me he dado cuenta antes. A lo mejor si digo cosas propias de Slithering acierto.""

Eehh sangre limpia- nada y empezó a decir cosas pero nada ni siquiera recordaba que Malfoy hubiera dicho algo.

Dentro Malfoy entrenaba cuando escucho un ruido:

PUM – en la puerta de entrada a las habitaciones aparecio una pared de forma que si alguien conseguia abrir la entrada solo veria una pared similar a todas las del colegio.

"" Vaya vaya un intruso""- penso Draco con una sonrisa típicas de él-""bueno esto habrá que solucionarlo""

Draco quito la pared (ahora diré como) se escondio y abrio la entrada dispuesto a atacar.

"""bien! ya se ha abierto, pense que nunca lo conseguiria""- Ginny inocentemente sin saber que Draco estaba escondido entro, la puerta se cerro tras ella y cuendo apunto estaba de llamar a Malfoy….

¡¡¡¡¡¡ZACH!

Pero mira que pelirroja acabo de cazar-Malfoy habia atrapado a Ginny y la tenia entre sus brazos sujeta para que no se moviera, le habia tapado la boca con una mano y lentamente se la quito

Seras… tienes…tienes idea del susto que he pasado-Ginny aun no se habia recuperado del susto.

Jajaja yo no me preocuperia de eso ¿tienes idea de lo que le hago a los intrusos como tu?- dijo atrayéndosela aun mas hacia si.

¿Soltarles?- pregunto Ginny con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Oh me estas vacilando te vas ha enterar- dicho eso se dispuso ha hacerle cosquillas.

Noooooooo- Ginny salio disparada corriendo, Draco la siguió. en esas estaban cuando Ginny cogio un cojin y se lo tiro a Draco pero no le dio.

Jaja pero que punteria ¿y tu eres cazadora?-se burlo Draco –pues como dependan de ti para ganar estan listos.

Ginny enojada le tiro otro pero draco habia contraatacado con otro cojin, así estuvieron hasta que Draco casualmente (ja)

Acabo encima de Ginny en la cama, sus respiraciones se hicieron agitadas y poco a poco se fueron acercando, acercando pero no hubo beso porque Malfoy se aparto.

¿Por qué reapartaste?-pregunto Ginny confusa

Crei que me dijiste que querias tiempo ¿A que viniste?

Ginny suspiro habia llegado la ahora de hablar con Malfoy, lo único que esperaba es que todo saliera bien.

Tienes razon te pedi tiempo para decidir y lo he hecho.

Y que has decidido-dijo mirandola con sus hermosos ojos grises.

Pues –contesto sin poder evitar apartar la mirada de sus ojos-bueno veras- suspiro- he roto con harry definitivamente y me gustaria que bueno ya sabes,s iguieramos con lo nuestro.

Malfoy sonrió por fin sabia que la tenia de su lado desde hace tiempo pero ella aun le guardaba lealtad a los suyos. Ahora sabia que ya habia roto ese lazo que le unia a ellos, solo faltaba que se lo guardase a el y ya no solo la tendria de su lado sino en su bando. La miro, se acerco y se besaron como sellando con mas fuerza la promesa que se hicieron cuando se besaron por primera vez.

**Siento muchisimo no poder actualizar antes pero entre que la conexión a internet es malisima, a empezado el curso y he tenido una sueca en mi casa por un intercambio durante una semana no tengo tiempo para nada.**

**Me gustaria hacer los capitulos el doble de grandes pero no puede ser. Y ademas me a salido fatal este capitulo pero inentare compensar en el proximo. **

**En cuento a la historia quien espere un draco con algo de moral no lo encontrara aquí (es un Malfoy), eso no significa que todos sus sentimientos sean malos o no quiera a nadie.**

**En cuanto a Ginny aunque no salga aquí no quiere ser de la orden ni tener nada que ver con ella poco a poco su manera de pensar antes algunas cosas cambiara.**

**A saldra el colgante que Draco le regalo tiene que ver mucho con el cambio de Ginny. Tengo un dibujo en el ordenador de el espero poder subirlo ( aunq dudo que se pueda)**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7:

Una hermosa pelirroja abre sus ojos color avellana, esta feliz acaba de pasar un maravilloso sábado. Al abrirlos se encuentran con unos ojos grises que la observan.

¿cuento tiempo llevo dormida? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

no mucho- dijo con su habitual arrastre de palabras- aunque ya es la hora de la cena.

¡Por Merlín! Es muy tarde creo que se deben estar preguntando donde estoy.- se levanto y se empezó a vestir y cuando estaba apunto de irse:

¿no te gustara saber como entrar aquí?- Ginny se paro y sonrio.

¡Si!

¿te acuerdas del colgante que te regale?

Si no me lo he quitado- dijo mientras sacaba un colgante

El colgante era un pentágono con el pico hacia abajo con la esquinas redondeadas, encima una medio sol todo de oro blanco en medio del pentagono las iniciales de Ginny (GW) de esmeralda color verde la G y la W de perlas de nacar color negro al igual que el filo del pentagono y del sol (recuerden las iniciales para futuros capitulos).

·Bien damelo- Ginny se lo da- mira bien ves se puede abrir- al abrirlo Ginny se Quedo de piedra

·OHHHHHHHH! No lo sabia porque no me lo has dicho antes es precioso mas bonito aun- Al abrir el colgante en el pentagono se dividía en dos la primera mitad era de oro blanco con una imagen a color, por supuesto echa de piedras preciosas, en la imagen salia Ginebra con un hermoso vestido claro estilo romano pero con una larga cola que la rodeaba entera. apoyada en una columna de libros que le llegaba hasta la cintura, la segenda mitada del pentagono era de esmeralda verde y tenia encimsa una llave antigua de color de oro balnco.

·Pero si encima sale mi imagen, oh Draco esto te debe haber costado una fortuna.

·Jajaja el dinero no es problema. ¿no sabes que significa esto?

·No ¿deberia?

·¿De verdad tus padres nunca te han hablado de cómo los sangre limpias se distinguian del resto de los magos? –pregunto Draco sorprendido

· No

·¿Y te no te han hablado de las tradiciones suyas?

· No se de que me hablas.

·Esto es peor de lo que pensaba –dijo indignado- tus padres no te han hablado ni enseñado nada de tu cultura, es increíble.

·¿Deberia saber algo?

·Uf, pues si. Mira este colgante es tipico de TODAS las familias de sangre limpia como las nuestras.

·¿Asi?

·Desde tiempos inmemoriales es tipico que TODAS las mujeres de las familias de sangre limpia lleven un colgante como el tuyo. Cuando una joven cumple 16 años se supone que pasa de niña a mujer. En el cumpleaños la familia le regala un colgante como el tuyo.

·ohhh por eso tu me lo regalaste-dijo emocionada

·Si, me imagine que tu familia no te regalarian ninguno asi que te lo regale yo.

·¿Pero todas? mi madre no tiene ninguno.

·Te equivocas, a tu madre le regalaron uno, al igual que al madre de Tonk, pero por supuesto las traidores a la sangre no tienen, les desaparece.

·¿Cómo que les desaparece?

·Cuando una mujer sangre limpia reniega de su sangre el colgante desaparece.

·Pero ¿a mi no se me ha desaparecido?

·Eso es por que tú no has renegado de tu sangre limpia. Me imagino que no te lo habran regalado porque pensarian que te desaparecería.

·¿por que mis padres no me han hablado nunca de esto?

·Porque ellos han renegado de su sangre asi de facil.

·¿Pero yo soy hija de traidores?

·Que tú seas hija de traidores no significa que tú seas una traidora. Sirius Black era un traidor y sus padres no lo eran.

·¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no soy una traidora de mi sangre?

·Jajaja que te hace pensar que lo seas- pregunto con arrogancia- Dime; soy una traidora de la sangre limpia y no creo en ella

·¿por que?-pregunto con curiosaidad.

·Tu simplemente dilo, si realmente piensas asi claro

Ginny suspiro y cuando abrio la boca para repetirlo pero ¿de verdad pensaba asi? La verdad le amarillaba que en su antecesores no hubiera muggles era algo magico, increíble no todo el mundo podia presumir de ello. Volvió a cerrar la boca.

No lo dijo, no pudo. No podia decir lo que le habian estado enseñando durante toda su vida ¿Que le estaba pasando? Draco sonrió satisfecho, ella miro su colgante ¿Qué mas daba al fin de al cabo era malo sentirse orgullosa de ser sangre limpia?

No, no le es-dijo Ginny en voz alta sin apartar la vista del colgante. Al mismo tiempo que lo decia la letra W de su clogante se giro hacia la derecha en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj G ( asi pero la G y la W juntas).

Anda pero que es esto!- exclamo sorprendida, Draco sonrio todavia mas.

Ya te enteraras-dijo misterioso- ¿oye no te gustaria como saber entrar aqui?

Si clrao por supuesto

¿Ves la llave del colgante?- Ginny afirmo con la cabeza- pues bien solo tienes que que poner el colgante en la pared y se abrira sola

¿Solo eso? ¡que facil, yo aqui comiendo me la cabeza para recordar la contrseña y tenia una llave todo el tiempo

Pues se puede hacer mas cosas con esa llave, solo tienes que sacarlo ponioendo tus dedos sobre ella y con ella podras abrir todas las cerraduras

¿todas?- dijo mientras ponia cara de no estar pensando en nada bueno.

creo que no llegamos al desayuno

No ¡que tarde! me van hacer un monton de preguntas, no me voy a quitar a Ron y las resto del estupido trio en todo el dia

Ummm no me cambiaria por ti , no se como los puedes aguantar sin querer lanzarles una maldicion imperdonable.- Ginny sonrio antes de salir se dieron un beso y se fue dejando a un draco contento. este se levamto se puso a escribir una carta

-----------------------------------CARTA------------------------------------------------------------------

El cambio de las iniciales se acaba de empezar a producir, cada dia esta mas cerca nuestra , no ha podido renegar su sangre todo va segun lo planeado.

Atentamente DM

----------------------------------------------------------Fin--------------------------------------------------------

terminada de escribir la envio en lechuza¿ que significaba aquello? ¿estaba engañando a Ginny? ¿ a quien le habia mandado Malfoy esa carta?

**Lo siento muchísimo pero he tenido el ordenador estropeado todo este tiempo, este capitulo es pequeño y queria meter el dibujo del colgante pero no me dejan. Prometo no tardar en subir el proximo capitulo. Ya saben espero sus opiniones**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8:

Se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad, había un gran revuelo en la sala común de Griffindor todo el mundo hablaba de ellas. Ginny hablaba con sus compañeros de curso:

Estas vacaciones mis padres y yo nos vamos a suiza a visitar a mis tios

Pues yo las pasare en casa como todos los años con mis abuelos- dijo Colin Creevey- ¿y tu Ginny?

Nosotros tambien las pasaremos en familia- dijo Ginny sabiendo que las pasaría en 12 Grimmauld Place no le atraia mucho la idea porque solamente se hablarian de problemas de la orden y todo el mundo estaria con aire distraído y preocupado solo por los mortífagos .No se imaginaba que pocas vacaciones le quedaban con su familia y amigos que todo daria un giro inesperado para ella y todos los de su alrededor.

Semanas después se montaba en el tren hacia la estación de King Cross en uno de los compartimentos se despedia de un rubio con los ojos grises:

¿Supongo que no nos veremos hasta pasada las navidades?- pregunto Draco.

No, no creo que te reciban muy bien el la orden-contesto Ginny- Debo regresar a mi compartimento

Se despidieron con un beso y Ginny regreso con los suyos.

Las navidades fueron tal y como se la imagino Ginny aunque un día ocurrió algo inesperado, Ginny estaba aburrida vagando por la mansion cuando entro en un pasillo scondido apenas visible estaba intentando ubicarse cuando vio salir de una puerta secreta al elfo domestico Kreacher. Cuando este desaparecio Ginny corrió a la entrada y deseando de que no tuviera contrseña abrió la puerta. Al entrar vio todas las cosas de los Black, es decir, todas las cosas que Sirius Black habia tirado a su vuelta de la carcel; fotos de la familia entre ellas vio las de Bellatrix. Cogió una foto, en ella salia una Bellatrix joven y muy hermosa con un pelo negro brillante, hermosos ojos grises como los de Draco con los parpados caidos que estaban bastante lejos de afearla. Desde luego habia que reconocer que Bellatrix habia sido bella. Ginny siguio mirando la foto estaba segura que le recordaba alguien...

**·** ¡_Claro! pero como no he caido antes si se parece a Sirius, curioso que dos personas tan parecidas fisicamente sean tan distintas en su forma de pensar._

siguio mirando fotos la madre de Sirius, hombres que no conocia, fotos de niños pequeños, entre ellas vio la foto de una mujer rubia muy hermosa, la madre de Draco. La Sra Malfoy tenia entre sus brazos a un niño rubito de no mas de 2 años, Ginny sonrio era Draco, con una sonrisa guardo la foto ya se la enseñaría. Aparte de fotos había muchas cosas mas joyas hermosisimas y carisimas, vestidos, cuadros…

Sirius se habia querido deshacer de todo absolutamente todo, todo su pasado e identidad. Ginny penso que sirius debia odiar mucho a su familia pero renegar de ella o de todo tu pasado hasta querer borrarlo… la familia de Sirius habia echo lo mismo con el solo porque se escapo de su casa por pensar y actuar diferente. Sin poder evitarlo penso en Draco y ella que pasaria si su familia supiera que salia con Malfoy ¿harian lo mismo?

Ginny ¿Dónde estas? es la hora de la cena- llamo la Sra weasley. ginny cerro la puerta con cuidado que no la vieran y bajo. Ya cenando penso abordar el tema de Sirius e indirectamente el suyo.

-Papa, estoy harta de los gritos del cuadro de la madre de sirius ¿no se puede hacer nada por callarla?

-lo hemos intentado multitud de veces pero lo hechizo muy bien, se ve que adivino que su casa seria utilizadas en un futuro por sirius -contesto el sr weasley

-No entiendo como se puede odiar tanto a u hijo solo por pensar diferente

-Esa gente no tiene sentimientos Ginny, solo conocen el honor por la sangre y el dinero –aseguro su padre

-Arthur tiene razón no quieren ni a sus propios hijos-asqueo Harry

-¿Tu no renegarias de un hijo por pensar diferente?- pregunto insegura

- Ningun hijo mio nos traicionaria

De todas las respuestas posibles esa fue la peor. Pensaba en Draco y en su futuro como mortigago. Ginny estaba segura que no queria pertenecer a la orden y que no dejaría a Draco por nada. Pero no queria aliarse al lado oscuro y aunque se peleaba continuamente con su familia no estaba preparada para perderlos. Tampoco queria dejar de estar a las ordenes de un idiota para que su vida dependeria de un loco asesino al que odiaba por su traicion ni que Draco lo estuviera. TRAICION borraria esa palabra esa palabra la llevaba atormentando desde que conocio su verdadero significado a los once años y desde entonces llevaba esa cruz junto con su secreto.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9:

Estaban cerca los EXTASIS Y todos los de estaban con los nervios a flor de piel. Draco Malfoy no era una excepción aunque parte de su nerviosismo estuviera causada por fuerzas mayores concretamente por su señor o mejor dicho su proximo señor. Draco Malfoy se habia pasado todo el año estudiando mas incluso que Granger y nadie habia aprendido mas magia sobretodo oscura. Sabía la dureza de ser vasallo de Lord Voldemort y en vacaciones habia tenido duelos durisimos con su padre pero los peores habian sido con su tia Bellatrix que habia sido su verdadera maestra desde que escapo de Azkaban. Ella tan cruel como el mismisimo Lord, sabia que le habia caido bien a su tia y esta se habia empeñado en transformarlo en el mejor siervo (claro sin contarla). Sabia si habia salido vivo de los duelos con su tia que equivalia a cuatro aurores juntos podia salir de casi cualquier duelo a pesar de su juventud de 18 años. De sus entrenamientos en Howard Ginebra habia participado en ellos la cual sabia casi ya tanto como el. Ella tenia muy buenas cualidades y si su tia la viera la entrenaria con empeño para ponerla al servicio del Lord. Pero no queria meter a Ginebra en esto hasta que le enseñara Oclumacia cosa que el dominaba como hablar o pensar, habilidad importantisima en su ambiente. En esas estaba cuando choco con Ginny en el pasillo iba con Luna y Neville :

Ve mirando por donde vas pobretona no tienes dinero para pagar lo que rompas- dijo un Draco de apariencia molesto pero divertido por dentro

prefiero tener un padre pobre a un padre fugado de la carcel- sabia que eso le molestaba mucho Draco y se enfadaria con ella. Malfoy sin que nadie se lo esperase la cogio del brazo

Sueltala idiota dijo un Neville nervioso y le amenazo con su varita, Malfoy la solto pero para mirarlo con desprecio y coger la varita para petrificarlo.

-cuidado o acabaras peor que tus padres – y se alejo ante los chillidos de Luna, pero antes ginny- bueno mas honor que ser un esclavo al que mataran cuando se les antoje

- ¡Pero que ocurre! – llego el trio dorado –

Nada – aseguro ginny deciendo la maldición

COMO QUE NADA – grito Luna – Malfoy a gredido a ginny y a amenazado a neville y le a echado una maldición

Sera …, voy a matarlo –dijo harry en busca de malfoy

Alto – deteniendo a harry – no exageres

Ginny te a agredido, siempre hace lo mismo hay que pararle los pies

No seas idiota no me a hecho daño y ademas vosotros ya habeis petrificado a neville y nadie ha dicho nada

No compares- pero Ginny paso del tema y se fue al comedor pero antes vio como draco le hacia una señal y le siguo disimuladamente

Cuando ya estaban solos:

Te parece bonito lo que has montado ahí afuera –solto Draco

Jajajaja- me encantan estos numeritos – rio ginny

Pero es que siempre que nos encontramos haces lo mismo

Pero es que me encanta como creen los demas que no nos podemos ver. Que ingenuos , sus caras cuando quieren matarte

No vuelvas a decir eso-dijo draco con mucha seriedad

¿Por que? –siguio burlandose ginny – es la verdad o no .En cuanto salgas de aquí te convertiras en mortifago. Se que te gusta el poder y las artes oscuras pero no quieres ser el esclavo de nadie, como yo

y que quieres que haga? Ponerme del lado de la orden – dijo draco impasible- ellos luchan por lo que creo

los mortifagos si pero no el Señor oscuro, el no- el es el problema

No podemos hacer nada Ginebra

Pero harry si, te he contado la profecia moriran los dos y entoces estaremos ahí

Malfoy sonrio como habia cambiado la forma de pensar de Ginny y pensar que sus "amigos" no se habian dado cuenta de nada, como lo lamentarian después. Las ansias de poder ya habian llegado a la pequeña de los Weasley.

No son ansias de poder Draco

Ah y como se les llama a eso?- sonrio divertido

Ganas de controlar mi vida- eso estaba bien si algo habia aprendido algo de los mortifagos y de Voldemort es que ansiar el poder te pierdes y eso era algo que los dos tenian muy claro

Somos jóvenes Ginebra y voldemort al igual que Dumbledor tiene muchos poderes algos de los cuales a traspaso a Potter

Harry solo posee algunos pero no todos te lo aseguro-draco la miro extrañado- creo que debo contarte un secreto, tenemos mas cosas de la que imaginas

Sabes te entenderias muy bien con mi tia Bellatrix- ginny se rio de buena gana .Draco tenia la cualidad de hacerla reir y de que se sintiera bien cunado estaba con el era feliz y eso es algo que ni Tom habia logrado.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10,

Era de noche, en Howart todos se encontraba descansando en sus camas esperando la llega del dia siguiente en la que todos regresarian a sus casas bueno deberia decir casi todos dos jóvenes se enontraban sentados cerca del lago se hacian confidencias:

-draco dime algo-surruro una pelirroja al chico que estaba a su lado

-no me esperaba esto ¿pero estas segura?

-totalmemte

-¿El lo sabe? sabe esto te pasa

-Se que no estoy completamente segura, la verdad dudo realmente que sepa que ocurrio en realidad, ni siquera se si sabe que fui yo. Eso debes saberlo tu mejor que yo

Draco suspiro claro que lo sabia

-EL sabe que poseyo a una niña y que el basilisco pretifico a unas cuantas sangres sucias y harry lo destruyo no sabe mas. No pregunto a quien habia engañado y no creo que sepa lo que ocurrio en la camara secreta o lo que te decia tampoco se ha preocupado de averiguarlo

-nadie se preocupo de preguntarme en saber que me decia ni si habia vuelto a mi en vez de desaparecer, nadie por que lo iba hacer el mago mas tenebroso de todo los tiempos.-dijo con rencor

-oh ginevra debio ser horrible no saber que te pasaba-dijo mientras la abrazada .Draco pensaba las veces que habia estado en presencia del señor oscuro era horrible solo verlo asi que tenerlo en ti debia ser…comprendia como se sentio.-

-Cuando el me poseia no sabia que hacia pero cuando fue destruido todo volvio podiarecordar lo que el habia pensado y hecho a traves de mi

-¿¿Crees que el sigue de algun modo en ti?

Ginny nego la cabeza

-No lo entiendes el se alimentaba de mi, de mis poderes, de mi vida, al principio usaba mi alma y mi cuerpo pero luego se hizo mas fuerte a medida que se quedaba con mis poderes y mi fuerza su alma se fortalecia, su cuerpo se materializaba y recuperaba sus poderes mientras que mi alma se debilitaba y lo hubiera conseguido al morir yo. Pero el murio antes de que pudiera materializarse, asi recupere no solo mis poderes y fuerza sino tambien los suyos porque al no materializarse del todo dependia de mi.

-¿Que puedes hacer exactamente?-

-Puedo hablar parsel, puedo leer la mente, puedo realizar todos los hechizos a la primera incluso los mas complicados y sospecho que tambien puedo poseer animales como él pero nunca lo he intentado. Y lo mas importantes tengo todos sus recuerdos hasta que hechizo el diario, se como se sentia, su pasado. Quizas no conozca a Lord Voldemort pero conozco a Tom Riddle se mas de él que cualquier persona…

-… mas incluso que Dumbledore- termino Draco, sonrio, sabia donde queria ir Ginny esa información era muy valiosa y nadie ni siquiera le señor oscuro sabian que la tenian, se miraron sabiendose que si actuaban saldrian airosos de la guerra que estaba apunto de empezar

Era finales de Agosto Ginny estaba pensando en proximo año en el colegio de magia y hechiceria muchos de sus amigos y conocidos no estarian como el trio dorado. Malfoy tampoco estaría no lo vería en un año ¡un año! que… el reloj de la cocina dio las doce de medio día:

_Ahhh llego tarde Draco me va a matar – _corriendo echo polvos flu y directa fue al callejón de Knockturn

Era agosto pronto ginebra weasley empezaría su ultimo año en howard y sabia que estarían sola. no tendría a ningún hermano que la vigilase todo el tiempo, ni tampoco al trío dorado y muchos de los amigos de ellos pero tampoco tendría a nadie con quien disfrutarlo cuando abrió los ojos tenia delante un encapuchado de aspecto siniestro con los brazos cruzados  
llegas tarde; muy tarde-gruño draco- sabes que apenas podemos quedar y tu…

pero ginny le dio un beso antes de que terminara:

y por eso no debes pelearnos-y puso cara de ángel

-anda toma – y le dio una capa oscura similar a la suya –no es bueno que alguien te reconozca

--no creo q nadie m conozca aquí

-te sorprenderías la gente que viene aquí y tu con tu pelo rojo eres llamativa a si q pontela.

- en fin esta bien ¿q vamos hacer?

- tengo que comprar ciertas cosas, bueno mas bien recuperar.

entonces se pararon en una tienda donde ponía borgin y burkes, ginny vio en el mostrador a un hombre encorvado con un pelo más pegajoso y sucio que el del propio snape.

.buenas tardes señor borgin-dijo draco con una voz grave y arrastrando las palabras

-señor malfoy que honor tenerle por aquí de nuevo y veo que viene acompañado por…

- no es de su incumbencia sr borgin

- por supuesto -se apresuro a decir – a que debemos su visita

-vengo por unas cosas que mi padre le vendió hace unos cinco años

Mientras ginebra miraba las estanterías de la tienda con mucha atención en una vio diversas calaveras, en otras un magnífico collar de ópalos donde ponía en una tarjeta: "no tocar. Collar embrujado hasta la fecha se ha cobrado la vida de 19 muggles.".

Cuando iba abrir un armario Draco la llamo y salieron de la tienda después de un rato Ginny le sugirió entrar en una librería, allí había todo tipo de libros propios de la sección prohibida., en un rincón de la tienda Ginny vio un libro sin titulo, viejo, sucio y bastante grueso nadie habría reparado en el o de haberlo echo lo habrían dejado en seguida, ni siquiera a alguien loco por las artes oscura pero Ginny se sintió atraída por el.

-¿Quieres el libro?-pregunto Draco –

-Si pero no tengo dinero suficiente-dijo con fingida tristeza

- El dinero no es problema, Yo te lo regalo- ginny sonrio para ella

-¿Otro? Ya me regalas mil cosas y todas carísimas-siguio fingiendo pero esta vez sorpresa

-que pasa me gusta regalarle cosas a mi chica ¿no puedo? –pregunto mientras la estrechaba para si mismo ( Ginny: hombre ya que m juego muchas cosas al estar con el un regalito de vez en cuanto no es malo ¿¿no?)

Poco después Ginebra se encontraba en su ultimo curso en Howard como gran parte de sus amigos se habían ido, tenia bastante tiempo libre por lo que se decidió a leer su nuevo libro. No había podido antes porque en vacaciones siempre estaba rodeada de gente. Como tenia toda la tarde libre se dirigió a las estancias de Salazar, allí podría leer sin ser molestada. Antes de abrirlo reparo el libro con la varita, ya que estaba bastante viejo y sucio. Ansiosa por descubrir que era lo abrió. Su sorpresa no podia ser mayor: "Los secretos escondidos del ser humano" por Morgana Le Fay.

Morgana le fay ¿? ¿Quién era ella?-pensó-de que le sonaba ese nombre. Abrio el libro y empezó a leerlo:

**_Me lllamo Morgana le fay aunque sere recordada por la historia como la malvada hermana del Rey Arturo .Escribo este libro con la esperanza de que algun dia un heredero de la antigua magia la restaure del olvido a la que la ha llevado la estirpe de arturo. Si, seguramente te estes preguntando que estirpe si el único hijo de Aturo (tambien mio), mordred, murio. Afortunadamente (o desgraciadamente según se mire) Su esposa la reina Guinevere (o ginebra) si tuvo descendencia dos chicos y dos chicas y cada uno de ellos tenia una de las cualidades de Arturo: Salazar Slithering su seguridad, Godric Griffindor su valentia, Rowena Rawenclan su inteligencia y Helga Huppelfur su justicia._**

Ginny se quedo sorprendida pero si esos eran los fundadores de howart.

**_Todos ellos se criaron en diferentes familias bajo la vigilancia de su madre, la reina ginebra, tras la muerte de Arturo. Ella, cristina rechazó la magia desde siempre nunca uso sus poderes de bruja e intento que sus hijos tampoco. Mi sobrino Salazar nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ella y siempre estuvo orgulloso de ser mago pero gracias a las necedades de Ginebra no pudo aprender a usarla hasta adulto bajo el protectorado de merlin. La verdad es que miento si digo que ginebra nunca utilizo sus poderes. Cuando sus hijos empezaron mostrar signos de magia, Ginebra intento quitárselos._**

**_Esto requiere un hechizo muy complejo, aunque ella pudo llegar a ser una gran hechiceraza ya que fue educada para ello, pero para semejante tipo de magia se necesita una gran práctica mágica y no la tenía. Al final sus hijos solo podían hacer magia a través de ayuda mediante una varita. Merlin fue el encargado de enseñarles la magia y el mundo mágico que su madre se habia encargado de desaparecer. _**

**_Yo por mi parte tras la muerte de Arturo y nuestro hijo me dedique a viajar por el mundo para conocer todos los secretos y artes mágicas posibles, siempre desde muy niña tuve un gran interes por conocer las artes mágicas, ahora con todo perdido para la magia era bueno que alguien se dedique a guardarla para salvarla del olvido a la que estaba siendo llevada. A mi vuelta de mi largo viaje encontre que mis cuatro sobrinos sabian utilizar la magia pero con varitas. Yo nieta de la Dama del Lago, dueña de Avalon donde descansa Arturo y gran hechicera clame venganza hacia Merlin por permitir el nacimiento de Arturo, asi como la destrucción de la verdadera magia y permitir que Ginebra ganaray lo destrui hechizándole con su propia magia atraves del mas destructivo de los sentimientos el amor. Mis cuatro sobrinos a la muerte de su madre y la desaparición de su maestro transformaron camelot en una escuela de magia propagando asi lo que ellos crian magia y separndo por primera vez en la historia el mundo magico del mortal._**

_**Por hechice este libro en el que escribo donde he recopilado todo lo que se y he aprendido en mis viajes por el mundo con la esperanza de que solo el heredero de los cuatros fundadores de Howart lo encuentre algun dia para que restaure la verdadera magia **_

Ginny se quedo sin habla ¿asi que howart era Camelot? ¿Y los fundadores descendientes del rey arturo?y los magos utilizaban la magia sin varita tenia que aprender hacer eso ¿que era eso del heredero?

**Hace mil años que no actualizo y puede que se lien un poco con la historia de Morgana le fay asi que pongo debajo un resumen de la historia de rey arturo que les recomiendo que lean. Tambien explicare quien de quienes son los padres de los hijos de ginebra ya que solo uno es hijo del rey arturo debido al os numerosos amantes de la reina ginebra **

Los hombres de Rey Uther mataron al Duque, esposo de la madre de morgana y arturo) e Igraine quedó embarazada del rey (ya que Merlin transformo en apariencia al Uther en el esposo de Igraine ya para que pudiera acostarse con ella). Enterado Merlín de éste hecho, pronosticó un negro futuro para el niño nonato: moriría a manos de sus enemigos y con él se acabaría el reinado de los Pendragón.

En un desesperado intento de salvar a su hijo de tan oscuro designio, Igraine entregó su hijo, recién nacido, a Merlín. Este buscó un tutor adecuado para el joven Arturo, hallándolo en la persona del noble y justo Sir Ector , que fue quien lo bautizó y crió junto a su propio hijo.

El muchacho creció bajo la protección de Ector , que lo instruyó en las artes marciales, la esgrima y las normas y ordenanzas de la caballería.Pero mientras la vida de el joven Arturo transcurría plácida en los bosques, entre juegos y chanzas, Inglaterra se hallaba sumida de nuevo en la guerra y el rey Uther, aunque ya viejo y achacoso, se vio obligado a hacer frente a una coalición de reyes del norte. Los derrotó en la batalla de San Albans, pero resultó herido de muerte durante el combate.

La dama se acercó y el Rey le pidó la espada, ella le dijo que se la daría si le concedía un deseo. Arturo aceptó y la dama le dijo:" Toma mi barca y navega hasta donde está el brazo, él te dará la espada En cuanto a mi deseo, te lo pediré después". La Dama del Lago le advierte que la espada le hará invencible, siempre y cuando conserve su vaina.

Cuando Arturo tomó por fin la espada notó que en la hoja podía leer una inscripción que decía: "Excalibur" , más abajo decía: "Tómame". Y del otro lado de la hoja decía: "Arrójame lejos". Esta espada sería la protagonista de innumerables batallas

Morgan Le Fay o Morgana

Su origen es incierto. Algunos dicen que es la media hermana de Arturo, ya que era hija Ygrainey de Gorgois. (esta es la mas aceptada)

Otros dicen, sin embargo, que se trata de la hija de Ygrain y de Uther Pendragon.

Una curiosa versión relata que Morgana es fruto de la concepción de Ygrain con un gnomo enviado por Merlín. (yo dire que era fruto de merlin e Ygrain que si que era de origen magico yo dire que era HIJA DE LA DAMA DEL LAGO

Curiosa es también la transformación que va sufriendo a medida que va pasando el tiempo, y así Morgana se transforma, paulatinamente, de una hada bella y blanca a una vieja bruja oscura y retorcida. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las versiones la describen como una hermosa mujer de profundos ojos, tez extremadamente blanca y largo cabello negro. (para mi la acertada)

Morgana Le Fay nació con el don, aunque ni su madre ni su padre ni sus hermanos lo sabian, Cuando Uther Pendragonmata a Gorgois, supusto padre de Morgana, ella lo percibe. Esa misma noche Uther se presentaen el castillo disfrazado de Gorgois gracias a las artes mágicas del mago Merlín. Morgana intenta detenerlo pero nadie lo cree y la encierran.

A partir de ese momento, Morgana Le Fay Jura destruir a Merlín como así también al fruto de la unión de su madre con Uther Pendragon :"ARTURO".

Morgana escapa y se interna en lo profundo del bosque, donde encuentra la forma de desarrollar sus poderes y comienza a reunirse con otras de su misma estirpe en la magica isla de avalon  
Se presenta en la corte del rey Arturo como media hermana y éste la acepta en un intento por reconciliar viejas diferencias. Sin embargo, Morgana no cede en su odio y, utilizando el mismo hechizo que Merlín habla usando el para transformarse la apariencia de Uther, toma la apariencia de la reina Ginebra y concibe un hijo de Arturo. Antes de reiterarse, Morgana deshace el hechizo y deja ver con su apariencia real ante Arturo.

Por un largo tiempo Morgana desaparece de la corte de Camelot y retirándose a un lugar alejado y secreto, da a la luz a Mordred, el único hijo de Arturo en la leyenda y por ende, el único heredero del trono. La bruja Morgana utiliza todos sus esfuerzos y artes mágicas para destruir a Arturo y a Merlín: trabando alianzas con los enemigos del exterior y ayudándolos con sus artes mágicas.

Sin embargo Merlín su principal y mortal enemigo, sigue impidiendo que su victoria sea completa.

Ella regresa a la corte acompañada de su hijo y Arturo, una vez más, los acepta a ambos, Mordred, sin embargo, toma el único lugar de la mesa redonda reservado para el traidor.

Una vez que se encuentra nuevamente en la corte, Morgana descubre a un caballero que logra enternecer su corazón: Lancelot, de quien se enamora perdidamente.

De inmediato arma una aventura en la cual los servicios de Lancelot sean requeridos y ella lo secuestra. Sin embargo Lancelot , quien está perdidamente enamorado de la reina Ginebra, esposa de Arturo, no cede ante los avances y embrujos de Morgana y logra escapar.

Morgana lo rapta sucesivas veces y, en la última ocasión, averigua la traición al rey que han cometido los amantes Lancelot y Ginebra A estas alturas, el corazón de morgana está consumido por el odio y el rencor: La muerte de su padre, la venganza hacia Arturo y merlín y la decepción del amor no correspondido de Lancelot.( yo no pondre esta parte en la historia)  
Morgana envia a su discípula Vivian( en esta historia es la propia morgana) a distraer a Merlín, quien desaparece por completo de la corte de Camelot.

Morgana, entonces, descubre públicamente la traicion de Lancelot y Ginebra ante toda la corte de Camelot y logra que los caballeros de la mesa redonda peleen entre si. Lancelot salva a Ginebra del ajusticiamiento y huye con ella a su tierra. Los caballeros y Arturo se desangran en una batalla inútil para recuperarla. Finalmente Lancelot devuelve a Ginebra a Arturo y ambos regresan a Camelot.

El reino se halla casi al borde del ocaso. Los romanos invaden Bretaña y Arturo parte con los pocos caballeros que quedan a la batalla. Mordred aprovecha para tomar el control del reino pero tampoco es inmune a los influjos amorosos de Ginebra, a la cual quiere convertir en su esposa. La reina se encierra en lo alto de la torre. Arturo regresa yes esta la ocasión que aprovecha Sir Mordred, el hijo incestuoso del rey Arturo, parte para darle muerte.

La bruja Morgana le Fay, media hermana de Arturo y madre de Mordred, se une a ellos y le roba la vaina de Excalibur al rey Arturo.

Como ya predijo la Dama del Lago, Excalibur se ve desprovista así de sus poderes mágicos, y en la batalla de Camlan, Mordred herirá mortalmente a su padre.

Morgana no está de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo su hijo y trata de detenerlo, pero Mordred a quien también ha entrenado en las artes mágicas, sigue con su curso de acción.

Finalmente Arturo y Mordred se enfrentan en una batalla terrible. Mordred muere a manos de su padre, aunque Arturo queda herido de muerte.  
Morgana aparece en el campo de batalla y al ver tanto sufrimiento y horror se apiada y arrepiente de lo sucedido. Transporta a Arturo en una barca para llevarlo a la secreta "isla de Avalon", donde curar sus heridas.

"Dice la leyenda que en la isla de Avalon descansa desde entonces el rey Arturo, hasta que bretaña necesite de nuevo sus servicios"

Tal vez el personaje más extraño y enigmático de la leyenda de Arturo es Merlín, hijo de una mujer piadosa y un íncubo, espiritu maligno etéreo del que se decía que atacaba a los inocentes por la noche. Al nacer, Merlin fue llevado a la pila de bautismo, por lo que no heredó la naturaleza maligna de su padre, aunque tuvo ciertos poderes sobrenaturales. Conocia el pasado y predecía el futuro, y podía transformarse a voluntad en la forma que deseara: en duende, en perro, en venado o en mujer.

Pero cuando Merlin enseñó sus artes secretas a la bella Viviane,(morgana para nosotros)su amada, ella las usó en contra del mago, atándolo con el velo de su tocado y aprisionándolo en una torre donde solo ella podía visitarlo. Viviane aparece como discipula de Moragana.

1 ºGodric griffindor: era hijo de de una mago caballero de la tabal redonda es el mayor de los hijos de ginebra

2º-Rowena ravenclan hija del rey Arturo. nacio después de la reconciliaron de sus padres por la aventura amorosa con lancerot

3º- Salazar slitrering: hijo de mordred. Nacio cuando tras la muerte de mordred

4º. Helga huffelpuf: Hija de lancerot, nacio después de que sus padres se escondieron juntos tras la muerte de rey arturo


End file.
